This invention pertains to a novel hair pressing composition which is substantially greaseless in application and which possesses the characteristics of making hair easy to handle and of holding hair in a straight or curled condition, as desired.
Various compositions of hair setting preparations are known in the prior art. Most of these preparations are used to impart sheen, luster and body to the hair, while at the same time holding the hair in a particularly set style.
The prior art has experienced a problem in providing a hair setting composition which imparts the proper setting properties to hair and which does not have a greasy and oily appearance and feel. This greasy or oily appearance and feel has frequently been associated with hair preparations having a base of petrolatum and other mineral oils. Various attempts have been made to provide a hair preparation having good sheen, luster and body characteristics and to minimize the oily or greasy appearance and feel of the preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,611 issued to McCarthur provides for a hair and scalp care cosmetic mixture comprising white petroleum jelly, along with beeswax, olive oil, castor oil, coconut oil, oil of sassaphras and perfuming agent. The patentee states that this preparation allows individual hair strands to be surrounded with a softening, oily moisture that complements the natural secretions of the hair follicles which contribute to soft and controllable hair. Loose dandruff particles are held in close proximity to the scalp because of the oily nature of the mixture. The beeswax contained in the mixture has a slight stiffening effect to aid in holding set curls and stylings without suppressing the natural resiliency of the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,361 issued to Mendez discloses a hair preparation of the pomade or brilliantine type comprising a homogeneous solution of mineral oil and chicle. The chicle aids in holding the hair together and serves to tone down the oily or greasy appearance of pure mineral oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,764 of Scott describes a hair treating composition comprising a hardening and adhesive agent mixed with a flame-retardant agent in an aqueous medium. This composition is used to treat synthetic or natural hair to provide curling of straight hair or straightening of kinky hair. The composition is applied to the hair and dried at elevated temperatures after the hair has been styled as desired.